


Hands off! (or on me)

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Minhyun is convinced that Dongho needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.Inspired by Minhyun's teaser for Wanna One's debut.





	Hands off! (or on me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biiiibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biiiibs/gifts).



> So this is pretty much proof that if you throw your OTP at me for long enough, I will end up writing about it. That teaser though, I died a thousand times. Every re-watch was for research and inspiration purposes, I swear.
> 
> Anyways, here it is as promised, unnie-ya~ Hope you like it!

In the distance, the sun starts its descent, blazing orange just starting to dip below the horizon. Sunset hues spill in through the windows, bathing everything in watercolour reds. In the kitchen, a tall young man putters about in a striped apron, looking very much at home in the clutter of bubbling pots and stacks of pans yet to be washed.

 

Minhyun swipes his pinky across the back of his spatula, picking up a bit of the red wine reduction that was simmering on the stovetop and licking it off, smacking his lips with a frown. _Maybe some pepper_ , he decides to himself, _just a pinch_. As he turns to fetch the black peppercorn grinder Minki bought him last week (it was a lovely hand-stained wood, rustic just the way Minhyun liked it) from the shelf, he feels familiar arms wrap around his waist and the scent of warm sandalwood cuts through the scent of garlic and herbs that permeated the kitchen. The light rasp of stubble against the soft skin of his throat tells Minhyun exactly who is it.

 

“You didn’t shave again,” he admonishes, reaching backwards to smack at Dongho lightly with the wooden spatula, “Go shave or help set the table, it’s almost done. Just stop clinging to me unless you want dinner to be burnt!”

 

Dongho just nuzzles into the crook of Minhyun’s throat, deliberately rubbing his jawline against Minhyun despite the other’s protest. “How am I supposed to stay away when you keep doing that?”

 

Dongho’s chest rumbles pleasantly against Minhyun’s back even as his words dance across the side of Minhyun’s neck, causing him to pull away from the ticklish sensation.

 

“I’m trying to cook!” Minhyun complains.

 

“No,” Dongho wraps a hand around Minhyun’s wrist and pulls it towards himself, biting at Minhyun’s pinky teasingly, “you’re torturing me.”

 

Minhyun can feel the tips of his ears heat up and knows they’re now a telling bright red as they always are when he’s feeling flustered, but he refuses to let it show on his face. “Go set the table or you’re eating take-out for a week,” he hisses instead, pulling his hand away from Dongho who snaps his jaw playfully and pushing the broader man’s arms away from his waist.

 

“Okay,” Dongho backs away with his hands held up in surrender, “I’m going, I’m going. Is it just the two of us tonight?”

 

Minhyun turns back to his sauce, adding a dash of the freshly ground pepper with an artful twist of his wrist as he calls over his shoulder, “Yeah. Everyone else is out tonight, so it’s just us two.”

 

Stirring it quickly, he tastes it again and then nods in satisfaction, turning off the stove – perfect.

 

“Alright,” Dongho responds and his voice is suddenly closer than Minhyun anticipated, so much closer in fact that Minhyun starts and fumbles, dropping the peppercorn grinder on the counter with a loud clatter.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks.

 

While Minhyun is definitely taller, Dongho is broader, muscle mass more obvious on his frame and it shows even in the grip of his palms on Minhyun’s hips. The other man presses close, nosing at the back of Minhyun’s neck, “Getting the dish.”

 

“That’s not where the dishes are,” he retorts weakly even as he lefts Dongho turn him around and press him against the counter, hating himself for how breathless he sounds in that moment.

 

“No?” Dongho’s smile is teasing while his eyes burn with something dangerous in the backlight, “But the most delicious thing in this kitchen is right here.”

 

Minhyun groans and barely stops himself from slumping backwards and driving an elbow into an unwashed plate. Instead he starts smacking at Dongho’s chest in irritation, “You did **not** just say that to me.”

 

“But it’s the truth,” Dongho insists with a cheesy grin that shamelessly lights up his features.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Minhyun scoffs but can’t keep a smile from inching its way onto his lips.

 

Dongho leans forward until he catches that smile with his own lips. “You love it though,” he murmurs, letting their lips brush against each other teasingly with each syllable he utters.

 

“Hmm,” Minhyun lets himself indulge in a soft, chaste kiss before he pulls back and smacks Dongho on the head, “Go set the table. Now.”

 

Dongho just chuckles, the sound reverberating in his diaphragm and he darts forward to steal one more kiss. “One for the road!” he declares when Minhyun picks up the spatula to swat at him.

 

“The cupboard is literally five feet away from me,” Minhyun deadpans as he turns back to start plating up their dinner.

 

"That's five feet too far!"

 

Minhyun just rolls his eyes, "Just get the cutlery out please."

 

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it," Dongho sings, grinning unrepentantly.

 

Hearing the cupboard open behind him, Minhyun focuses on the finishing touches of dinner. He retrieves the steaks that he had resting on the side, taking extra care to arrange everything _just so_ because presentation is important. And if he takes extra long to make it look perfect because he knows Dongho hates waiting, thinks it’s pointless when it “all ends up the same when you shit it out anyways”, well. Minhyun has his own standards and if he had his way, he wouldn’t sit down to eat until the kitchen was spotless again.

 

Carrying the two plates over to the dining table, he shrugs off the apron and drapes it on an unoccupied chair. Dongho is ready to dig in but Minhyun holds out his hand quickly, “Wait! I need to take a picture to show the others!”

 

He ignores the weight of Dongho’s judgment, pulling out his phone and moving to the side of the dining table so that he gets a shot with the best lighting, rearranging the cutlery so that it would compliment the angle of the plate. Holding his hand steady, Minhyun snaps a series of pictures quickly and then frowns, reaching over to turn the plate so that he gets a shot of the other side, showing off the garnish more clearly.

 

Just as he’s about to snap a picture, a hand darts into the frame and snags a piece of the steak. Minhyun lets out a scandalized cry and whips around, glaring at Dongho who pops the stolen food in his mouth, chewing with a hum of delight as if Minhyun wasn’t this close to picking up his fork and stabbing it through that thieving hand.

 

“Delicious,” he licks his lips and reaches over to grab another piece only to yelp as Minhyun smacks his fingers away.

 

“You ruined it! Two hours, and you ruined it; I am going to _kill_ you.”

 

“Food is for _eating_ , leave the modeling to Minki,” Dongho protests, “Besides, you already took pictures.”

 

“Dead,” Minhyun declares through clenched teeth, stomping back to his seat and starting on his dinner now that it was ruined anyways.

 

Not even the delicate texture of the beef melting in his mouth and how the wine reduction complimented the flavour seamlessly could clear the black storm cloud hovering about his head. When he feels Dongho’s foot reach out to tangle with his leg, he kicks at the other man’s shin ruthlessly, “Don’t. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

Dongho pouts, running his foot up Minhyun’s leg while using his other foot to fend off the attacks to his person. “You don’t mean that.”

 

Minhyun shakes his leg so that Dongho’s foot is dislodged, taking another bite of the steak and ignoring all attempts to make eye contact. Instead, he checks his phone and preens a little at all the likes his photo is getting on his Instagram despite the fact that _someone_ had ruined the perfect shot.

 

“Minhyunnie~” Dongho tries again, pushing as much aegyo into his voice as possible.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“ _Yeobo_ ~”

 

“Stop that,” Minhyun flings his napkin at Dongho with a frown, not looking up from his phone or his food.

 

“Don’t ignore me then.”

 

Silence, nothing but the clinking of cutlery on ceramic as Minhyun focuses intently on his meal, as if absolutely nothing else mattered to him in this moment beyond cutting his steak into identical five millimeter wide pieces.

 

“I’ll do the dishes,” Dongho offers.

 

“You’re supposed to anyways. But you never do them properly,” Minhyun makes a jab at him, still not looking up.

 

“I’ll do it the way you want this time. I’ll wipe down all the counter tops too,” the other man counters quickly.

 

Minhyun is silent for a moment, “Clean the range hood on the weekend.”

 

Dongho grimaces thinking about the mess hidden under shiny stainless steel but agrees with a reluctant groan, knowing that it was a small price to pay for how much his back would hurt from sleeping on the couch otherwise. “Done.”

 

Minhyun looks up finally with a pleased smile on his face that freezes Dongho in his place, “And if you ever do that again, there will be consequences.”

 

Dongho gulps and nods, resolving to find other ways to tease Minhyun. And he will find other ways because not only does Dongho get a kick out of badgering Minhyun, he also finds a Minhyun worked up, eyes blazing, bright and intent upon him, to be very _very_ attractive.

 

He reaches out to rub his toe against the delicate arch of Minhyun’s foot with a sly smirk; yes, very attractive indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have twitter now! @AStrangeDaze
> 
> (I'm stupid proud of myself for finally getting this, okay >_<)


End file.
